


Like a shooting star coming for my heart

by Willow_Endero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Teddy won’t stop crying, Tired Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Endero/pseuds/Willow_Endero
Summary: Teddy won’t stop crying and Harry just wants to see his godson sleeping peacefully. Draco Malfoy may just know what to do to help, and sometimes the heart wants what it wants.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 237





	Like a shooting star coming for my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first darry fic, hope you like it.

Harry didn’t know what to do anymore, Teddy hadn’t stopped crying for the past thirty minutes and he felt his own tears threatening to fall. 

“Come on Teddy, your safe and loved and cherished what more could you possibly need right now?” The baby didn’t answer of course and Harry felt his own heart drop the more minutes passed that he couldn’t get his godson to calm down. 

“Let walk around a bit ok?” Teddy continued to cry and scream bloody murder. Harry muttered a section silencing charm under his breath, the last thing he needed was for the rest of Hogwarts to wake up. 

Harry grabbed what he could possibly need and stuffed it in a bag, he didn’t know if he should bring teddy’s blanket but hey better to be safe than sorry right?  
The duo made their way down to the kitchen that all the eight years shared and into the common room where a fire still roared in the fireplace. 

Teddy’s hair changed colour as quick as the heat from the fire fell upon their skin and his hair took over a orange colour that Ron would have been proud of. Harry sat down in one of the armchairs facing the fireplace and switched Teddy from his right arm to his left. The baby had gotten quieter and was merely whimpering in his arms. Harry smiled, haha victory. 

Just as he was about to close his eyes and bathe in the wonderful sound of silence Teddy started to cry again.  
“No no no, calm down little one, Yeah we had it so much better when you didn’t cry right?” Once again was he only met with a heartbreaking cry from the small infant in his arms. 

“Well Potter that silence lasted for one minute and twenty seconds, good job I reckon” Harry looked up and was meet with silver eyes staring back at him, Malfoy was standing in front of the sofa staring down at him and the baby in his arms. His comment could have been seen as rude but it didn’t have the bite it did the past years and was more teasing than anything else. 

”Did we wake you? I could have sworn that a placed a silencing charm around us” Malfoy walked closer until he was standing right in front of them and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. The touch wasn’t cold some might think, it was warm and left Harry’s skin burning and a small blush creeping up his neck. 

“No no, you didn’t. I saw you leave and Teddy didn’t look so happy so I thought maybe you could need a hand” Harry looked up and those silver piercing grey eyes stared back at him with something unreadable in them. 

“You want to help?” Harry cursed himself for the offhanded comment and looked down at teddy who was still crying like there was no tomorrow.  
Malfoy didn’t say anything only scooped Teddy up from Harry’s arms and placed him against his chest and started singing what sounds like a french lullaby. 

Harry was mesmerised by the view of Draco Malfoy walking around with a baby on his chest and singing softly in the warm glow of the fireplace. Soon enough teddy’s crying stopped and his eyes closed and Harry couldn’t believe it, Teddy was finally sleeping. 

When the do came closer the Harry again he could see Teddy hair had changed from the fire orange to match Malfoy platinum hair instead. 

When their eyes meet again Harry couldn’t stop himself from what he was about to do, he pulled Draco down into his lap carefully with Teddy finally sleeping and turned him around so they were face to face. Draco looked chocked and when he looked up at Harry again he was met with a smile and something he couldn’t quite read in those green eyes. 

Harry leaned in carful to not disturb the sleeping baby and placed his lips on Draco’s. 

“Thank you” he whispered, lips still pressed on Draco’s and smiled when he felt the other boy kissing him back.  
When they broke apart Draco looked flushed and had a nice blush on his cheeks that Harry found absolutely adorable. Harry turned him again so Draco’s head was on his shoulder and Teddy was sleeping on Draco’s chest with Harry’s own to support his back. 

“I could get used to this” Harry smiled down at his old school rival and kissed his temple. 

“So could I” he mumbled and was met with a beautiful smile and a kiss on his cheek. Yeah he could really get used to this.


End file.
